


Just Relax

by vulcanhearted (wildewinged)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewinged/pseuds/vulcanhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones studies for exams and stresses himself out. Jim helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyhawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhawke/gifts).



> Schmoopy mckirk for [Holly.](http://commandgolds.tumblr.com/) Originally posted on [tumblr.](http://vulcanhaunted.tumblr.com/post/53518953159/schmoopy-mckirk-for-holly)

"Bones.

"Bones.

"Doctor McCoy to the bridge. Doctor McCoy, are you-"

"For god’s sake Jim, will you _shut up.”_

Jim grins triumphantly at the ceiling, sprawled over Bones’ bed while his friend attempts to study. It’s the first reaction he’s managed to get in over half an hour - frankly, he’s impressed at Bones’ stubbornness. 

"Come on," he wheedles. "You’ve been studying for what, three and a half hours now? You need a break." 

"And you need entertainment, I’m guessing," Bones mumbles under his breath. 

"No," Jim says, the word drawn out into multiple syllables. "I need you to relax before you actually succeed in a burning a hole through that PADD with the sheer force of your glare." Jim cuts Bones off before can get more than a frustrated huff out. "I know you. You’re totally prepared for this exam, and now you’re just driving yourself nuts."

"No one is _totally prepared_ to deal with the complications of Gorn pregnancy, Jim,” Bones replies, voice tight and each word gritted out between his teeth. “A quarter of the exam’s on that alone and I need to- what the fuck are you doing.” 

"Shush," Jim says, continuing to scoot over the bedspread to where Bones has built up a little nest of PADDs in the corner, each open to a different set of notes. He grabs the closest ones and slings them gently to the floor before Bones can react. He has to wrestle Bones doggedly for the last PADD for a full minute before Bones seems to realize what they’re doing and lets go abruptly, sending Jim tumbling backwards. 

"Seriously Jim, what the fuck? Give those back," he growls, ignoring Jim’s ungraceful sprawl on the bed, clutching at the PADD triumphantly. 

"No," Jim says stubbornly, setting the PADD with the others and sitting back up on the bed. "I don’t have to be on the science track to know what stress does to a person. Come on, Bones, you really wanna risk heart problems, low fertility, and/or a weakened immune system for the sake of a test we both know you’ll do great at anyway?" 

Bones just settles back into his corner of the bed, glaring at him sullenly. Jim sighs heavily, rolling his eyes as he starts scooting towards Bones again. His friend allows it until Jim starts pushing at his shoulder, gently at first, then a hard shove that sends him face-first into the bedspread. 

Lifting his head out of the sheets, Bones splutters, “Dammit Jim, what do you think you’re doing?”

"Helping you relax," Jim replies brightly, tossing a pillow to the end of the bed and forcibly hauling Bones by the shoulders until his head flops into it. At Bones’ struggle to get onto his elbows, Jim tsks and pushes a hand down between his shoulder blades. "Don’t make me sit on you," he warns, and Bones quickly stills. 

"Jim," Bones starts, voice carefully measured and slightly muffled by the pillow his face is half-buried in. "You’re gonna get ten seconds to explain yourself, and then I’m not gonna be so charming."

"How about you just let me do my thing and _then_ we have that conversation?” Jim returns. Before Bones can start up again, Jim plants both hands on his back and digs his thumbs into the tense muscles between his shoulder blades, dragging down, up, down again. 

There’s a sharp intake of breath, and for a second Jim worries he’s hurt Bones. But a moment later he’s settling down, letting out a breath in a long _whoosh_ and closing his eyes. Jim grins, surprised. He’d expected more resistance than that - he _always_ expects resistance from Bones. As long as he’s got this tenuous permission, Jim decides to continue. He uses his entire hands this time, sweeping with slow, firm pressure up and down Bones’ back. 

A few minutes in, when Jim has switched to his knuckles, pressing circles into Bones’ upper back, he murmurs, “Okay?” He adds “lights to fifty percent” a little louder, the room dimming in answer. Bones’ reply is unclear, something along the lines of “mmkay”, Jim thinks. Or possibly, “Jim, you’re a god.” Either would be appropriate for the situation, really. 

The dimmed lights seem to do the trick, evaporating whatever tension Bones was still holding on to. He’s practically melting into the bed now, the regular sweeps and presses of Jim’s hands accompanied by soft, snuffling breaths from Bones. At the first determined press at a tight knot of muscle just under Bones’ shoulder blade, he lets out a shaky groan. “Good, right?” Jim murmurs. He continues to work at the muscle, Bones sighing out each breath after every press of Jim’s fingers. “You really should let me take care of you more,” Jim says, quietly intent on working the tension out. “I worry, you know. And it makes me happy to help.” 

He keeps on, finishing up with Bones’ back before moving to gently massage his neck, his shoulders, until his hands are tired and cramping. Jim moves back from Bones’ languorous sprawl across the bed carefully, trying not to jostle the bed overmuch. Even so, Bones shifts a little, letting out an incoherent mumble. “Uh, what was that?” Jim says, a little embarrassed by his massage-attack now that it’s over with. Not that he’s at all sorry - it was totally worth any and all snark he’ll get from Bones to see him so relaxed. 

Bones turns his head toward Jim this time, watching him with bleary eyes. “Thank you,” he repeats, clearer this time. Jim can’t help but smile at the Georgia drawl he can hear stronger than ever, even in just two words. 

"It’s no problem," he starts, only to be cut off by Bones lurching to a sitting position before clumsily throwing his arms around Jim. 

"Really Jim, thank you," Bones says. He even buries his face in Jim’s neck, warm breaths damp against his skin. After a moment of bemused shock, Jim wraps his arms around Bones in return, tugging him closer. 

"Well, if you’re gonna get all cuddly and cute like this after, I might have to do this more often," Jim says, grinning into Bones’ ruffled hair. 

"Shaddup and let me thank you, jackass," Bones snaps with little real ire, tightening his grip in warning. Jim smiles again but lets him be, enjoying the warm weight of one very relaxed McCoy in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
